The Shadow of Doubt
by Thisguy720
Summary: The figure looked to the battlefield and all the Titans it knocked down without a single thought. The figure begins to speak in a low scratched voice "The work of the Brotherhood shall be done". Without another action the figure disappears into the black of the night sky. RobStar and BBRae
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

* * *

Jump city. A quiet urban city located in California. With its population increasing to the millions, Jump is the epicenter of the lives of business men, lawyers, children, and proprietors alike. This prosperous area is protected by the Teen Titans. A group of five unorthodox superheroes that ban together to protect the land from all treats internal and external. The group's base of operations is located just off the coast of Jump. In the Tower, the Titans watch over their growing city. These Titans have become a symbol for justice in the world, taking down every evil operation that threatens their lives.

Months have now passed since the combined Titans defeated the mastermind of Commander Uehara Daizo in Tokyo. However as many thought, the supply of villains never wavered. In the passing weeks the Titans have been met with a surprising increase in the crime rate of their fair city. Seemingly every night a new villain emerged to face the titans.

In the early hours of the night the tower was full of a pleasant silence. The tired heroes enjoyed their slumber accompanied by this new type of quiet that was introduced. Their fantasies had taken over and these champions savored the dreams that danced in their heads. The majority of Raven's REM sleep was full of new haunting and mysterious books while Starfire was surrounded by irresistible sales in her favorite mall. Beast Boy was engulfed by his imaginary fan girls, ushering them to be patient, that their Beast-Man had time for all of them. Cyborg was greeted with a new version of his baby T-car and new enhancements for it. But then there was Robin who was dreaming about the one thing he always wanted: capturing Slade.

However the life of a Titan is not without disappointment, for on this night at the sharp turn of the three am clock that the Tower's alarms began to ring. Our heroes were thrown from their innocent dreams and forced back into the harsh world around them. On this night there will be no fan girls, shopping malls, mysterious books, new cars or arch nemesis behind bars. On this night just like the ones that preceded it, a villain decided to crash the party.

A yell is heard from a far room "Oh don't these guys ever take a break" The voice is winy and annoyed.

The alarm was quickly met by the first of these extraordinary titans. The brave leader Robin rushed into the main control room. Robin moved without haste to the master terminal at the far end of the room to begin to assess the situation.

A quick hiss of the door allowed the half man, half machine Cyborg to move into view. "What do we what got this time?" Cyborg asked as he arrived next to Robin.

Robin hesitates before responding "Looks like there is a robbery at Jump National Museum. The alarm detected a disturbance near the Gemstone exhibit"

"So whose butt do I get to kick for waking me up at this time of night?" Cyborg let lose a grin at his thought of taking down another mediocre villain like Gizmo or Control Freak

Before Robin had a chance to respond the hiss of the door is heard again and two female Titans emerged from the dark of the hall. The violet haired Raven is the first to reach the front of the room. Silently Raven hovers near Cyborg, trying not to reveal that she was not in the mood for a fight right now. Their Tamaranian princess Starfire was close behind displaying her usually bubbly personality and a determined look on her face.

Robin turned to the group of three standing near him "Whoever this is, they're not registering into our system. I don't know who or what it is but it needs to go down." The group agreed in a quiet nod and followed Robin as he moved back out the common room.

On the way down the hall Cyborg stopped halfway and with an angry sigh turned to a nearby door. He slammed his hefty metal fist against the door. "BB what are you doing in there? Let's go!" Cyborg yelled before continuing down the hall.

Inside the room the green changing jumped awake. "Huh what what's going on" He mumbled in a slow and groggy voice.

"Come on already!" Cyborg yelled one last time before disappearing down the hall.

Beast Boy leaped out of his bed and to ran towards his door. Still being half asleep clumsy Beast Boy misjudged the distance and crashed into the wall in front of him. He cried in pain and peered around the hall. After realizing no one was there Beast Boy slowly stood up again and ran towards the end of the hall. "Guys don't leave without me" He yelled out hoping to catch one of his friends.

The group began roaring through the streets trying to find the disturbance. Finally they reached the abode of an apparent new rival. Cyborg pulled up in his beloved T-car with a monstrous screech of the tires. Once the car is stopped the two heroes cautiously gets out of the car. Robin almost too eager to get out. Raven and Starfire were the next to arrive and landed just in front of the museum.

The four turn around to see Beast Boy morphing back into his human form just before throwing his hands to his knees. "You could have waited" He said in between gasps for air

The now assembled Titans turned towards the entrance and found no villain of any sorts. All the apparent damage that could be seen was a hole in the front glass and shattered pieces inside the entrance-way.

"So we came all this way for nothing?!" Cyborg grumbled

However Cyborg soon found that his statement was full of incorrect observations. A black spectral substance shot out of the crack and quickly began to form some kind of figure.

The Titans jumped back, taken away by the sudden apparition. Backing away slightly Robin readied his weapon and commanded answers. "Who are you?!" he growled

The spectral body soon shaped itself as a tall man with gangly limbs. As the figure shifted into focus the Titans noticed that the figure was dressed in garb closely similar to a ringmaster's uniform. The thing that created a desole feeling in the Titans was that the entire being was void of all color, the whole uniform it was dressed in seemed to seep a shadowy color of black. In its hands the Titans saw two bags filled to the brim with precious gemstones.

Robin pointed at the figure "You are not leaving with gems" he exclaimed

The figure lifted its head to face the Titans. They were now able to see his gray skin and decaying features. The figure stared at Robin and soon its eyes began to glow a bright white. With much speed, the figure using some form of superficial telepathy lifted Robin in the air and then threw him down the street with a turn of his head.

Robin yelled as he flew through the air and coughed in pain as he met the pavement with overwelming force.

With their leader indisposed the four remaining Titans rushed into action.  
Cyborg was the first to rush in. Commanding his metal fists, he attempted to strike the figure with his a sample of brute force. As if nothing was there, the figure dodged every one of Cyborg's attacks without any effort. Soon it's eyes began to glow again and Cyborg was instantly thrown backwards. As he soared back he was lucky enough to crash into a charging sage colored lion. The two tumbled backwards and became entangled on the ground, struggling to stand.

Starfire glided high up in the air and attempted a dive bomb attack, all the while firing her treasured starbolts at the figure, again and again hitting nothing. The figure looked up at Starfire and with a terrifying amount of speed flew to her height. With another petrifying glance the figure sent Starfire back towards the earth.

Hovering in the air the figure is approached by the last able bodied Titan, Raven. The figure faced Raven with a haunting gaze.

Raven stared back at the creature and for the first time in a very long while, Raven is scared. This creature took out all of her friends without any effort. However she took this job to protect the city, and she won't stop until it is safe. It's what all the Titans have sworn to do.

She began to chant "Azrath Metrion. Zinthos." when she finished a wave of dark energy rushed toward the dark enemy.

The figure's eyes began to glow bright. The figure then blinked and sent an enormous wave of dark astral energy from his eyes towards Raven. The figure's attack soared towards the demonness slashing right through Raven's attack and erupting into an explosion which sent Raven down to the earth.

The figure looked to the battlefield and all the Titans it knocked down without a single thought. The figure begins to speak in a low scratched voice "The work of the Brotherhood shall be done".

Without another action the figure disappears into the black of the night sky.

Slowly the Titans began to stand, hushed by their new defeat. Robin began to limp towards his adopted family. "What just happened?" Beast Boy asks as he hobbles to his feet.  
Cyborg replies in a huff. "We just got shut down by some freak  
A hushed monotone voice was the next to be heard "A really strong villain"

Robin helped Starfire up and moved her over to the rest of the Titans.

"He may have got us this time, but we will be ready for the next" Robin spoke in his strong determined voice.  
Starfire agreed "Yes we will be the ones who shall kick the butt"  
The Titans began their journey back to the tower, none of them really knowing if Starfire was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans stumbled into their command center, devastated by the events that had sent them from powerful heroes to defeated citizens. The pain emanating from their new wounds was nothing compared to the thought that they were defeated so easily by some new villain. Beast Boy walked over to the couch and slammed right down. He crossed his arms over his eyes "I can't believe that just happened" he groaned

"Well it did" Raven replied in her usual deadpan.

"I didn't even have time to touch the guy. He's so fast" Cyborg shook his head in disapproval.

"Friends we must not fret for soon we will be the ones victorious." Starfire raised her fist to the air showing a triumphant glow in her words.

Robin shifted against the kitchen counter. "So we'll start the search for him now, and we'll take him down." After his burst of leadership, Robin paused and looked at his fellow Titans. None of them were fix to start a search at the moment. Raven and Cyborg were barely standing from their wounds, Beast Boy was fast asleep on the couch. Even Starfire who tried to stay positive looked weary and tired. Robin sighed and forced a small grin to his face. He then raised his head and spoke "You know what, get some sleep, we'll work on getting him tomorrow."

"Now that does seem like a plan Rob" Cyborg nodded in agreement while throwing a sleeping Beast Boy over his shoulder. Raven wished good night to her teammates and floated along-side Cyborg as they walked down the hall.

Starfire waited for the room to empty before turning to Robin.

"Star, you should get to sleep" It wasn't a second after that Starfire crashed into Robin giving him a tight hug. "Star!" Robin began to groan, she was much stronger than she knew.

"Good night Robin" Starfire squeaked before giving Robin a quick peck on the cheek.

Robin allowed his jaw to grow in sure shock. "Uhm" Robin tried to fumble for words.

A giggle then passed her lips before she flew out of the room.

**Scene Break**

Robin had retired to his room after the events concerning Starfire. He was still adjusting to this new affection that has started to grow in between Starfire and him. The Titans adventures in Tokyo resulted in a new relationship between the boy wonder and the crimson princess. The whole feelings part of it had proved hard on Robin. The courageous leader was always characterized as being distant and safe to say a bit obsessive with capturing criminals. Although it seemed that facing all his enemies combined would still not be not as bad as Robin trying to show emotion to Starfire. Robin wanted to focus on Starfire but it would have to wait. This new villain that massacred the Titans is the main priority now..

Robin's room had not changed since the days when he founded the Titans. His walls covered with clippings from newspapers from all over the globe. Crumbled scraps of paper engulfed the face of his desk.

Robin threw a ball of crunched clue behind him and slammed his fists on his desk. "Where did this guy come from?!" he clenched his teeth in anger.

Robin shot up when he heard a soft knock at the door. Moving quickly Robin made his way to the door. As he opened it, Raven emerged from the dark of the hall.

"Raven? Whats wrong" Robin asked as he opened the door more.

"I need to talk to you." Raven removed her hood and stared back at Robin

"Sure whats going on?"

"It's about who we faced before" Raven moved past Robin and walked into his room.

"Come right in" Robin grumbled before closing the door. "So what about him?" he asked

"I don't know, I sensed something when I faced him, something dark"

"I've looked through all the sources I have, I can't find anything about this guy. It's like he just showed up out of no where"

"He might have"

Robin looked at Raven with a deep confused expression.

"I can't pinpoint my mind on it, but something dark surrounds him"

"Whatever it is, we'll find it" Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder "You should go get some sleep"

Raven gestured in agreement and made her way to the door. When she opened the door she became face to face with the image of Starfire in front of her. Raven raised an eyebrow seeing Starfire

"Oh silly me this is not my room, excuse me" Starfire l and walked away, all while she tried to hide her now bright red cheeks.

Raven paused and looked back to Robin who appeared to be having an anxiety attack. "Expecting anyone?" Raven asked while she grew a small smirk.

"Uhh no, nope. Can't say I was" Robin looked around to avoid making any eye contact with the glaring enchantress.

Raven began to walk down hall and stopped when she reached her door. She turned back to see Robin opening his door again to embrace a quick-moving Starfire, the two then disappeared into the confusion of Robin's room. "That didn't take too long" Raven whispered to herself before diving into the warmth of her room.

**Scene Break**

The tower started the day by being woken awake by the sounds and smells of breakfast being formed. Cyborg inhaled deeply over his stove, his creation of meat topped with meat with an egg center wafted through the immediate area of the kitchen. "Breakfast time!" Cyborg yelled when he started to plate the hearty meat consumed meal.

"Hey did you forget about me" Beast boy moaned and huffed towards the kitchen counter.

"No here's your stank milk" Cyborg passed a carton of soy milk and cereal to the string-bean.

"It's not stank, it's good" Beast Boy said after pouring himself a large bowl of his favorite cereal.

"Whatever man" Cyborg pushed Beast Boy to the side and began to eat his breakfast.

After hearing Cyborg's powerful cry Robin stumbled into the common room with a new smile on his face. "Morning" He spoke before pouring himself his morning coffee.

"Since when do you smile in the morning?" Cyborg quizzed Robin, his mouth filled with food.

"Yeah you're usually all grr in the morning" Beast Boy replied by imitating a Robin like Frankenstein.

Robin looked away and walked towards the center of the room "No reason" he said with a grin before setting himself on the couch.

Starfire fluttered out of her room with a larger than average smile on her face. She began singing a tune before walking down the hall. Before reaching the common room Starfire soon found Raven who was also on her way down. "Hello Raven isn't it a most glorious morning" She exclaimed

"Guess you had a _good _night sleep" Raven said raising her eyebrow and grin at the same pace.

"Yes a most enjoyable sleep" She giggled

"Right" Raven kept her grin and made her way into the common room with Starfire right behind.

After a heart stopping breakfast, the Titans crowed around their monitor to talk about the issue at hand. "I was up trying to figure out where this" Robin paused searching for the right words "Thing is coming from. So far nothing has shown us where it came from, but a little while ago I had received a call from the museum. Apparently all the gems that were taken last night were found early this morning." Robin picked up a remote and began to flip through images on the screen. "The bags containing the gems were found on the roof of the southwest area of the museum The gems were discovered scattered along the roof and near the ground level of the exhibit entrance. No note, nothing. The gems had a multitude of marks and scratching on them."

"So what he just wanted to roll around with them for a while?" Beast Boy asked

As a response Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"Anyway!" Robin returned the attention to back to his presentation. "The museum will be placing the gems in their vault for the time being. For now we should do whatever we can to find out more about this thing. I will be heading out-of-town on a new lead I have. Cyborg and Beast Boy I want the two of you to check around the industrial park to see if you can find any clues. Raven and Starfire I want the two of you to check around and inside the museum for any traces of this thing."

Starfire raised her hand and spoke in eagerness "I can not go with you?" She asked fidgeting in her seat

"Uh no. Ok Titans, move out!"

The Titans broke into their respective teams for the start of their search.

**Scene Break**

After the fight with the Titans, the figure moved to the roof of the museum to look over his bounty. Emptying both bags on the black roof, the figure watched all the jewels scatter around, glaring at them individuality. The far off streetlights begin reflecting off the gemstones as they twirl against the protective covering of the museum roof. Suddenly a look of panic overtakes the figure's dark face.

He begins to pick up varying jewels, before quickly throwing it away from him. "No! No!" The figure screams. He begins to kick and throw all the jewels off the roof. "Where are they?!" He yells before flying into the night sky again, leaving his spoils scattered on the roof and to the ground where they hit.


	3. Chapter 3

A screech of tires propelled Cyborg's beloved T-car across the smooth asphalt. Inside the mechanized hero and the changeling awaited for their destination.

"So when are you gonna let me drive" Beast Boy asked behind his trademark grin.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy "Sometime between now and never" he growled

"Dude! That is so wrong" Beast Boy whined

"No you break everything" Cyborg quickly replied

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah, what about my stereo?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow

Beast Boy inched back in his seat "That totally wasn't my fault"

"Yeah then what about my CD player, the game-station, and the toaster?! I still don't even know how that happened"

"I told you my hand got stuck in it, how is that so hard to understand"

Cyborg shook his head "Whatever man"

Beast Boy gave a small sigh and decided to stop and try again later. He crossed his arms and turned back to the road. "So what do you think about this new dude?"

Cyborg's grip tightened around the steering wheel "When I get my hands on him it'll be the end of him"

"Whatever Chrome-Dome, bet I'll hit him way before you" Beast Boy said with a sly whisper.

"Oh you're on Grass-Stain!" Cyborg yelled back.

**Scene Break**

The industrial part of the city was full of huge factories and erupting machines. Upon reaching the epicenter of the area, Cyborg gently pulled over to the side of the road and stopped his beloved t-car and began to carefully climb out.

"I always hate heading over here" Beast Boy muttered as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Watch the car man" Cyborg snapped at Beast Boy

Beast Boy scoffed and began to walk around. "I feel like Robin doing all this detective work" he said with glee before he started to jump around behind crates and boxes.

"Would you cut it out man, this is serious"

Beast boy lowered his ears in sorrow, "Come on Cy I'm just trying to have some fun here"

Cyborg opened his mouth to rebut Beast boy but decided against it, he would just come up with another half-ass reason anyway.

Beast Boy humbled up and walked side by side with his tin counterpart. "So what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" He asked between his fidgeting footsteps.

"We're supposed to be looking for clues that could help us catch tall, dark and gruesome." Cyborg paused as he noticed a group of workers talking among themselves. "Come on lets ask these guys if they know anything"

"You first" Beast Boy motioned ahead.

Slowly Cyborg walked up to the group of workers with the changeling lurking close behind. "Hey there mind if I ask you guys a few questions?"

One by one the workers rolled their eyes and walked right past the duo, blowing them off completely

"I guess not" Cyborg looked back at beast boy with a defeated tone. As he turned back around he was greeted by a middle aged man glaring right at the metal hero with upright marvel.

"Wow you're Cyborg from the teen titans right?!"

"Uhm yes." Cyborg cleared his throat "Yes, that is me" He pulled out a deep voice.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg who brushed him off.

The man in front of them began to laugh "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person, I'm Marco. You saved my daughter a while back and I never got to thank you"

"Oh well its all in a days work" Cyborg replied making sure his ego didn't take over.

"Yeah so what questions did you want to ask, I'll help if I can"

"Oh right, uhm" Cyborg loaded up an image of the newest uvv or unidentified vicious villain as Robin would call it. "You ever see this guy before" He asked cautiously and nudged B east Boy to focus.

Marco's eyes blew up upon seeing the haunting image. The story that preceded was one of much disarray. The haunting tale of the first appearance of the uvv was indeed the clue the titans were searching for.

**Scene Break**

Heading back into the city Cyborg turned his head to his green companion. "What do you think?"

"Maybe he is an alien parasite that came to earth to feed on humans" Beast Boy sat up in his seat and acted like some sort of "alien" that he saw in a late night movie once.

Cyborg shook his head. "Why do I ask you anyway."

"Ok fine he's not an alien. Maybe he is a super advanced robot bent on ruling the world. No doubt that was another of Beast Boy's movie theories.

Cyborg turned his head and simple stared at B. "What was that about a super advanced robot?" Cyborg asked in a dull monotone that would have made Raven proud.

"Never mind" Beast Boy sunk a little bit in his seat.

Cyborg opened up a communication link with his headstrong leader"Rob, you need to hear this. You there?"

After a moment the strong voice of the boy wonder sparked through the t-car's systems."Go ahead Cyborg."

"I was over by the industrial district and I got some information about the uvv."

"What did you learn?!" Robin yelled back.

"Bits and pieces of a story."

"What did you learn?" Robin asked again, an annoyed tone was clear in his voice.

Cyborg ignored the tone and continued with his speech. "Apparently a couple nights ago there was a disturbance on one of the freight trains that came into the city."

"A freight train?" Robin's voice softened, obviously deep in thought.

"Yeah it was part of a traveling circus that was moving through from what I was told. Apparently as they were unloading and resupplying some guy jumped out screaming."

"Screaming? What does that have to do with the uvv?"

"I'm getting to it. From the information I got, as this guy was screaming he was changing."

"Changing to what?" Robin asked though he already knew where this was heading.

"From the testimony I got, as the guy was screaming, his skin got gray and it looked like he was decomposing." Cyborg took a moment to regroup his thoughts. "So anyway after a few moments of this guy screaming and decomposing out of no where he stopped and disappeared. They haven't seem him since."

"And the train?"

"What about it?"

"Is is still there?"

"No, it left a few hours after that. Like it didn't happen"

Robin's brooding was loud enough to be heard through the comm link. Batman would be proud. "Alright, head on back to the museum and meet up with Starfire and Raven."

"Got it"

"Robin out"

"Why didn't you tell him about my hunches" Beast Boy whined.

"Cause they weren't hunches you just watch too much TV" Cyborg yelled back

"You watch just as much as me!" Beast Boy whined louder

This new back and forth argument of tit for tat exchanges continued the whole ride to the museum, with the inevitable victor being Cyborg once again.


End file.
